gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
RAAM
RAAM is the main antagonist for the first Gears of War and is a mostly silent and savage, yet unrivaled, Locust general with a dark presence that will make even the bravest Gears feel an overwhelming sense of dread, fear, and hopelessness. The blood of billions (soldiers and innocents) are on his hands, both directly and indirectly. Once a Theron Guard, the cunning and ambitious RAAM usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde through skill and intellect. RAAM was, quite possibly, half the reason the Locust were winning the war. He is the only known being able control the Kryll. In battle he could shroud himself in Kryll, which acted as a shield. He could also command them to attack his enemies. RAAM stood nearly a meter and a half above a normal human, and had pronounced facial features, with large, bony eyebrow ridges and a seemingly constant snarling expression. He possessed great strength (possibly even greater than that of Boomers), able to wield a Troika machine gun by hand with ease. RAAM also wielded a serrated blade at times, which he used to impale Lieutenant Kim. He was also seen killing a Gear with a Boltok Pistol after listening in on Delta Squad's plan to launch the Lightmass Bomb into The Hollow, by using data contained in Adam Fenix's Estate (therefore, he was able to send his troops there before Delta Squad arrived). RAAM was eventually defeated, and killed, by Marcus Fenix, with the help of Dominic Santiago and a King Raven helicopter, while attempting to prevent the detonation of the Lightmass Bomb. Bio RAAM only spent one year as a Drone and quickly proved himself in the elite Theron Guard. Cunning and ambitious, within only a few short years he usurped the military leadership of the Locust HordeArt of Gears of War. Defeating RAAM on insane Single Player On single player the battle is almost impossible, as the player has got to do all the work. Grab the Lancer, Torque Bow and as many Grenades and as much ammunition as possible. After picking up the Torque Bow, wait before exiting the car. After a minute or so the Torque Bow will respawn. Pick up these bolts (for a total of 12) and proceed out the door to face General RAAM. As soon as the fight begins, run to the furthermost single cement block on the farthest right (by the four blocks in a square formation). Once at this block, wait for RAAM to approach. Keep facing to right while behind the block, and he will eventually get stuck, if it doesn't happen the first time keep on running around it until it does. Once RAAM is stuck, blindfire a Torque Bow bolt into his chest and then quickly switch to the Lancer and empty a clip into him. After reloading the Lancer switch back to the Bow and repeat until out of ammo, death, or until General RAAM is killed. Getting a perfect reload will help greatly with the Torque Bow but is not necessary with the Lancer as the added damage will wear off before it can be used. Note: If out of Torque Bow Bolts, use the Grenades; angle them off the curved wall of the car so they will land at RAAMs feet and scatter the Kryll. When blindfiring the Torque Bow make sure not to shoot it into the block for it will explode! Co-Op RAAM is much easier to defeat on co-op; you can do it over Xbox Live in a quick game or on a local connection with a friend. Using two controllers with the same console makes this easier with a friend right next to you making communication 100% clear so you both know what each other is going to do in tense battle to come. Multiplayer RAAM is available as a player in Gears of War, and is the leader during Assassination. He is also an unlockable character in Gears of War 2, if the player has received the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement, acquired after killing RAAM on the Hardcore difficulty. In order to acquire RAAM, you must sign into Xbox Live after obtaining the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement. Quotes Trivia *RAAM is the main antagonist in the first Gears of War. *RAAM is the Leader for Assassination in Gears of War but is replaced with Skorge for Gears of War 2. *RAAM is available in Gears of War 2 multiplayer only by unlocking the "Dish best served cold" Achievement from Gears of War 1 in which you have to defeat RAAM on Hardcore or Insane. *RAAMs armor itself resembles the armor of a Theron Guard except the fact his armor is black while a standard Theron Guards is red. *During the cutscene when RAAM stabs Kim with his sword, the sword is no longer seen in RAAM's hand after he pulls it out of Kim's stomach. It is possible, however, that RAAM dropped the weapon onto the ground. The weapon also is never seen throughout the rest of the campaign whenever RAAM is seen; including the final boss battle. *RAAM appears smaller then his original height in multiplayer but is still taller than most other COG and Locust soldiers. *He can be chainsawed, however, it takes multiple hits and is considered impractical for winning the final battle. *RAAM has personal Theron bodyguards as seen on Act 5: Desperation. They, along with RAAM, were defeated by Marcus and Dom. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders